Vehicles such as cars, trains or railcars, for example, sometimes move or are moved when the vehicle is parked and the vehicle is powered off. Some approaches to determine whether a vehicle has moved in a powered off mode involve at least supplying some power to a controller to monitor movement or using a wayside controller.